


Goodbye Old Friend

by Stars_are_the_past



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, Grief, Pain, Sad Harry Potter, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_are_the_past/pseuds/Stars_are_the_past
Summary: Short fic about Harry's feelings as Dobby passes away in his arms.
Relationships: Dobby & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Kudos: 8





	Goodbye Old Friend

Harry looked at the frail body of Dobby, the knife still sticking out of his chest and all he could think was “not another one”. Tears freely fell down his face as he knew Dobby would not live for much longer. Too many people had already died for him and now Dobby, the house elf with a pure soul and a kind heart. So eager to help Harry no matter how dangerous the situation showed the selflessness of the house elf. His parents, Cedric’s, Dumbledore’s and Sirius’ faces all flashed through his eyes. The memory of Hedwig's lifeless body falling from the sky played in his mind.. They had died because of him. Because he was the ‘chosen one’. Fuck being the chosen one, Harry thought. He was fed up of the sacrifices those he loved had to make. It wasn’t fair. Dobby began speaking, pulling Harry from his toxic thoughts. He devoted all his attention to Dobby in his final minutes and then he was gone and the emptiness inside of Harry grew further as he lost another friend.


End file.
